


coffee bonded us // thasmin

by maybeadragonlord



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, Gay Panic, Soft Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28709757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybeadragonlord/pseuds/maybeadragonlord
Summary: she works in that coffee shop yaz goes to everyday and i mean if you see someone everyday because of an unfortunate crippling coffee addiction, youre bound to become friends at some point. especially if yaz thinks the lady from the coffee shop is the most beautiful person shes ever seen.sorry the tags kinda didnt work and they dont say anything sorryyyy
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so they meet. yeah enjoyyyyy also sorry for the super bad tags i think this website maybe hates me

It was a great day, and Yaz set out with every intention of not stopping for a coffee on the way to work. Somehow, and she really, really, didn't know how, she ended up in the coffee shop she went to way too often. Yaz knew everyone who worked there, so it was a bit of a surprise to see a new face. A woman with bleached blonde hair was standing at the cash register, staring into space. Yaz walked forward greeted the woman who came back down to earth from whatever planet her head was with a crash.

"Oh, um hi!" she said cheerfully after stumbling over her words for a second. 

"Heya! So are you new here, I haven't seen you before." Yaz responded, trying to make friendly conversation. 

"Yeah, it's my first day actually. Tad nervous, but hey, learning curve," the woman responded, smiling nervously.

Yaz grinned back. She didn't know why but there was something about this woman that just made the world a brighter place, and her smile was infectious. 

"So, anyway, coffee! What would you like today?" the woman asked, bobbing up and down on the spot like she had had too much caffeine or sugar or something. Or maybe she's just naturally hyper, Yaz wondered. 

"A mocha, please," Yaz responded with, yep you guessed it, another bright smile. It was a wonder her face didn't hurt from all this maniacal grinning. She hoped the woman she'd just met didn't think she was insane. Yaz really seemed to care about the woman's opinion of her. She didn't know why. 

She really didn't.

A few minutes later and Yaz had her coffee and for some reason she was almost reluctant to leave. She took a sip of her coffee and felt the buzz as the caffeine entered her system. She glanced down at her watch and exclaimed, "Crap! I am so late for work nononononono how do you turn back time can someone just stop every clock in the world craaaaaaaaaaap!"

"eek..." the woman said, "is your boss really strict or something?"

"Well, no not really, but I promised my friend Ryan we could work on his report together and god he's going to kill me!"

"Run with the wind, my friend," the woman joked, and Yaz looked at her and smiled and sprinted out the door, calling as she did,

"I'm Yaz, by the way!" 

///

Yaz sprinted into the police station to find Ryan sitting at his desk banging his head on the table. Yaz ran over and started rushing out apologies, only for Ryan to interrupt, to say, "I literally don't care why you were late but now you NEED to help me RIGHT NOW because if I don't finish this report soon I may die from stress, then our boss will kill me, so I'll be dead twice and I'd rather only die once." 

"Ok, Ryan, lets do this. You got this and it's gonna be an ace report." Yaz responded with as much brightness as she could put in the sentence. She also realised that in her rush to get to work, she'd dropped her coffee. Only one sip. It had been such a good coffee too. "And Ryan," she added, " I dropped my coffee on the way here, so if I shrivel up and die, let it be known I have only had one sip of coffee today."  
" Wow. You must really care about me to have dropped a coffee," Ryan responded dryly.

//

They had finished Ryan's report and now Yaz had nothing to do, so she just sat at her desk waiting for a callout.

Her thoughts wandered back to the lady in the coffee shop, how bright and happy she was, and Yaz came to the sudden and unfortunate realisation that, and unfortunate because this was going to go badly, she had a crush on a woman she did not know, had only just met, and had only talked to for like 5 minutes.


	2. day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they meet again :)  
> i wrote this one while listening to wayward son on a loop so its kinda pretty bad because if youve heard the song and watch spn you know lol..  
> anyway enjoy haha :))

Yaz ended up back in the cafe the next day. This time it wasn't just because she needed a coffee. There was a special person she wanted to see. She did also want coffee, of course, but for once there was something else other than her mindless addiction to caffeine. As she walked through the door, she tried to compose herself, and not look like someone in kindergarten trying to confront a silly crush. There was a good chance she was going to embarrass herself, and though she knew it was inevitable she knew there was nothing she could do to stop it.

//

"So... I guess your mate Ryan didn't kill you for being late, then," The woman joked while she was making Yaz's coffee. So far, Yaz hadn't done anything to completely and totally embarrass herself, but the day was young. 

"Not quite, haha. We got the report done and dusted, and now he thinks its hilarious that I was so worried about being late. He won't stop teasing me. I think I may end up shoving him in a storage locker and leaving him there today if he says one more thing about it."

"Ryan's really got it coming for him then," the woman smiled, clearly thinking the whole situation was pretty funny, and making no effort to disguise it. Yaz thought this was something she liked about the woman. When she really thought about why she liked this woman, there were so many reasons, which was pretty unfathomable, considering she had literally only met this woman once for like 5 minutes. 

"Oh yes, yes he really does," Yaz grinned, taking her warm coffee off the counter. "See you around!" 

"Have fun at work," the woman smiled back at her.

//

"Earth to Yaz.. Umm, Yaz? Helloooooo..." Ryan was snapping his fingers in front of her face.

"Sorry, what were we talking about?" Yaz rubbed her eyes and tried to focus on the report she was supposed to be writing. Unsurprisingly, her head had been up in the clouds, like the woman's was the first time they had met- God, she NEEDED to stop. This was getting really, really out of hand. She couldn't do anything without thinking of this woman. The way her blonde hair framed her face, or the somewhat chaotic way she did everything, or the waves of friendliness that just flew from her all the time.

"Uggghh," Yaz groaned and started bashing her head on her desk. Ryan looked extremely amused.

"Which poor soul have you decided to pine for then?" Ryan said, poking her. He knew her so well, knew her every mood. Sometimes, it was great. Other times, not so much. Like now.

"You haven't met her," Yaz grumbled. "Sucks for you."

"OooOoh, what's the lucky woman's name?" Ryan was looking at her, laughter in his eyes.

It suddenly hit Yaz that she didn't know the womans name. How had she never realised that before? Yaz decided, that the next time she went and got a coffee, she would ask the womans name, and get to know her a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its pretty short haha  
> so i have a dilemma - what do i call thirteen idkkkkk bc she needs a name lol  
> if you have ideas maybe comment them if you want idk  
> thank you for readingggg


	3. day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ryan tries to be a good friend and ig kinda helps

Yaz was, yep, of course she was, back at the coffee shop. She wanted to ask the woman's name, but didn't really know how to ask it. Maybe, if she got into a smooth conversation, it would just slip out. Smoothly. Everything needed to go.... smoothly. She was thinking that word way to much. 

//

A few minutes later, and the "smooth" conversation was not going so well. There had been a few false starts, but now Yaz was waiting for her coffee. When it was ready, she grabbed it and thanked the woman and sped out the room. 

//

"Yaz? I swear you aren't listening to a word I'm saying. Is it that woman again? WE ARE SUPPOSED TO BE WORKING. Helloooooooo? YAZ!!" Ryan was trying very hard to get her attention, and unfortunately for him it wasn't quite working. she kept thinking about how to ask the womans name, without sounding rude, eager, annoying, or even not bothered enough. But then she worried that she was overthinking it. Which she was. A lot. 

"Yeah, yeah, Ryan what?" she finally responded, for the pure reason that hopefully he would shut up.

"You still haven't told me the womans name. I swear, if you don't tell me soon, the next coffee you get, I will take it and throw it in your face."

"OK. The reason I haven't told you her name is because I don't actually know. You don't have to look at me like that! There just hasn't been an opportunity to ask her name."

"How do you know her? Does she know your name?"

"She works at the coffee shop. She's a new employee."

"And, DOES SHE KNOW YOUR NAME??" You have to give me more information, Yaz!"

".....yes. I told her my name as I was leaving the shop. What? RYAN, STOP IT." Ryan was staring at her, and she hated it. He was now trying and failing to hold back laughter.

"Yaz, you are... a DISASTER! And also, a complete and total idiot." He collapsed back into laughter, leaning back in his chair.

"Well, you know what, if you're so good at this, you go into the coffee shop, and you ask her name."

"Easy peasy. Watch and learn, young padawan." Ryan stood up, grabbed her arm and hoisted her up. 

"What? Now?" Yaz hadn't expected to do this at least until the end of the day, or even tomorrow morning. But no, of course, Ryan was doing it now, when she was the least ready. 

//

It had been a quiet day. Other than Yaz, the one who came in every day, she'd only had 7 other people coming in. This was relatively okay, because Em couldn't be bothered to do anything today. She had too much nothing to think about. There was one person, though, who kept popping into her head. Before she had any more time to think about why this was, someone came in. She turned to the till, and put on a smile. 

"Hello! What would you like today?" She hated how fake her voice sounded. There was one person who she never had to fake being cheerful around. Again, before she could work out why this was, again, her thoughts got interrupted by the man's response to her question.

"Just a black coffee, please," the man had said. He paid, and she went about making the coffee. 

"So, how are you doing today?" The man was talking to her. She scrambled to think of a response to a not very difficult question.

"Yeah, fine. What about you?" she responded non-committedly. She didn't want to be rude, but didn't really want to involve herself in a conversation.

"Great yeah. I'm Ryan. What's your name?" This man, Ryan, was very ... conversational. And pretty forward. 

"Umm, I'm Em." Finally, his coffee was ready. She reeaally hoped he would take his coffee and leave. To her immense happiness, he did pick up his coffee, thank her, and leave. Em let out a breath, and leaned against the counter. She hoped the day would continue to be quiet. She did not want to engage in anyone else today. Unless it was the person who she kept thinking of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyedddd

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!! if you enjoyed maaaybe youll read the next one? idk no pressure :)


End file.
